La Fuite
by kis38
Summary: Fic sous forme de Flash Back
1. Chapter 1

Ranger, ranger ...

Loïs se le répétait sans cesse tel un mantra. Depuis peu, elle rangeait, emballait et jetait des affaires et malheureusement pour elle, pas n'importe quelles affaires.

La jeune femme s'accorda une petite pause, enlevant rageusement une larme qui commençait à devenir trop insistante. Retournant à son occupation, elle n'accorda aucune attention à l'ombre qui s'affichait sur le mur.

Etait-ce donc ça sa vie ?? Une vie parsemée de mort autour d'elle ?!

Lois commençait à mal respirer, ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus puissants, brouillant sa vue, mais elle arrivait non sans peine à se concentré.

-Lois ? Ça va ? demanda une douce voix provenant de derrière elle.

-Clark ! s'exclama Lois, dégageant totalement les larmes qui inondait son visage. Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir.

-Mon Dieu Lois, que fais-tu ?? s'écria Clark en voyant le piteux état de Lois.

Il accourra au près d'elle et lui enleva délicatement les affaires qu'elle avait en main. A peine les affaires entre les mains de son copain, Lois poussa un hurlement.

-Non Clark tu ne peux pas ! Je dois ranger ! gémit Lois, essayant de rattraper les affaires.

-Non Lois, tu dois aller dormir. Tu dois être forte pour…

Le reste de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Clark. Lui-même n'osait pas parler de cela. C'était le sujet tabou qui ne devait pas être mit sur le tapis. Lois nicha sa tête sur le torse de Clark et pleura a chaude larme. C'était bien la première fois depuis les 3 derniers jours que Clark la voyait enfin craquer. Ils étaient aussi meurtris l'un que l'autre de la perte de l'être le plus chère à leurs yeux. La terrible guerre qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant avait fait des ravages, mais la mort d'un membre de la Ligue avait fait sonner le glas. La Ligue s'était « dissoute » et chacun des membres était partie ce ressourcé où bon où il voulait.

Lois se retira de Clark et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Clark pouvait y lire de la peur, de la tristesse et de la rancœur.

-Clark, comment ?

Las, Clark regardait dehors. Le soleil se couchait, auréolant les prés d'une douce lumière orange. Il aurait voulu se retrouver loin d'ici, loin de cette question qu'il redoutait tant.

-Ça c'est passer durant la bataille opposant le Blur et une armée du mal…

-Que faisait le Blur ?? Il aurait pût sauver une vie Clark, une vie !! s'énerva Lois, tapotant maintenant contre le torse de Clark. Je le hais ! murmura-t-elle à bout de force avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Dans une belle clairière, des personnes s'étaient rassemblés. Les lumières du soleil passaient entre les branches des arbres, rendant le lieu magique. Lois était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Clark la tenait fermement. Les paroles de sa copine le hantaient. Elles se répétaient telle une litanie qui se répétait. Il se haïssait de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, il se haïssait d'être le Blur tout simplement.

Bart avait troqué son éternel sourire contre des larmes. AC et Victor ne montraient aucun sentiment, mais au fond ils avaient mal.

Oliver s'avançait doucement vers le trou qui comportait la tombe et lança des roses blanches. Il cachait ses yeux sous des lunettes de soleil, mais c'était surtout pour que personne ne l'aperçoive pleuré. Il n'avait rien pût faire et surtout il ne lui avait rien dit.

L'amour est mortel et c'était la dernière fois qu'il aimait.

_Chloé Sullivan 1986-2009_


	2. Chapter 2

2 ans plus tard

Dans un petit bar bon marché de la Havane, une jeune femme blonde regardait vaguement la mer qui s'étendait à l'infini. Un petit air frais lui caressa doucement le visage, faisant virevolter ses bouclettes. Un air pop espagnol grésillait dans la vieille radio et la fumée des cigares lui titillait le nez.

Le patron du bar lui donna son coca frais et repartie sans demander son dû. Cette jeune femme était peu loquace et engager une conversation relevait de la mission suicide.

Accouder au bar, sirotant tranquillement son verre, les pensées de la jeune femme se dirigeait bien au-delà de l'état de la Floride.

Kansas. Là où avait débuté les meilleurs et pires moments de sa vie. Elle repensa brièvement à _eux___mais sans plus. Penser à ceux qui avaient créés son passé ravivait une flamme qu'il valait mieux éteinte.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, la jeune femme quitta le bar et se dirigea vers son entreprise. Le vent marin lui fouettait son visage, mais cela lui importait peu. Son gobelet vide, la jeune femme le jeta sans pitié dans la poubelle du coin et grimaça. Les cafés lui manquaient cruellement mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant.

-Señorita Samber, vous avez un appel en absence. lui fit remarquer l'hôtesse d'accueil quand elle aperçut la patronne arriver.

-Bien. dit platement la jeune femme. Vous savez qui est-ce ?

-Les logistics Crônozes, ils ont parlés d'affaires importantes à réglés.

Samber soupira un coup avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau. Elle s'assied avec beaucoup de classe sur son joli fauteuil en cuir et sourit. Elle était fière d'avoir créé S Informatic, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait plus personne avec qui partager son bonheur.

_Ne pense plus à ça !! _

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à sa porte et pour reprendre contenance, Samber prit la pile de lettre qui se trouvait non loin de là.

-Oui ?

La jeune femme de l'accueil apparût et lui fit une petite pirouette.

-Señorita, un jeune homme veut vous voir. Il dit appartenir aux Logistics Crônozes.

-D'accord, faites le rentré. Dit Samber, le nez dans son courrier.

Toujours le nez dans son courrier, Samber ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui était rentré discrètement dans son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme toussota pour attirer l'attention.

-Oh désolé Monsieur, j'étais…

-Bonjour Chloé.


	3. Chapter 3

Un arrière-goût acide lui remontait. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pourtant laissée aucune trace ! Des sueurs froides commençaient à perler son visage, tandis que son corps tremblait légèrement. Du chaud elle passa au froid et ainsi de suite. Le revoir lui faisait remonter une vieille rancune qui avait meurtrie son cœur.

-Oliver. Que me vaux ta visite ? demanda Chloé rogue.

Le visage impassible, Oliver regarda vaguement le bureau avant de s'assoir sur une chaise qui faisait face au bureau de la jeune femme.

-Bravo Chloé, tu as réussi. S Informatic est assez influent dans la Havane.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Chloé, commençant à s'énerver.

-J'aime beaucoup ton logiciel « _Créon_ ».

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé Oliver ? redemanda Chloé, agacée.

-Voyons Chloé, je te croyais intelligente !

-Oliver !

-Okay ! Disons que je suis tombé sur un journal qui parlait d'une nouvelle entreprise qui créait des logiciels capables de rivaliser avec Microsoft. Ça m'a pas plus attiré que ça, jusqu'à que je vois ta photo. Je n'étais pas sûr au début, mais j'ai vu cette cicatrice vers ton bras. Et je me suis souvenu.

Tout le long de son petit discoure, Chloé toucha la cicatrice qui ornait son bras. Trophée de guerre quand les Kandoriens et Zod s'étaient battues contre la Ligue. Elle se rappelait exactement le visage de Tess quand cette dernière lui pointait son arme sur elle, le regard goguenard. Avec chance la balle lui avait éraflée juste son bras. Oliver avait abattu de sang-froid Tess, le visage fermé.

-Pourquoi Chloé ? demanda doucement Oliver.

-Oliver, à l'époque je souffrais trop. Lex m'avait viré de mon poste et malheureusement mon passé s'est soudainement effacer lui aussi. Jimmy tué par… Doomsday, la faille qui s'est créé entre moi et Clark… . Mais je pense que le pire à venir reste toi. Je croyais en toi, mais je me suis rendu compte plus tard que je m'étais trompé.

Chloé avait dit cela sans ciller. Son regard était maintenant plongé dans celui d'Oliver. Les deux jeunes gens ouvraient une plaie qu'ils préféraient voir fermer à jamais.

*

**

**Flash Back **:

_Chloé revenait du Metropolis Day, le nouveau quotidien. Elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un poste et elle se trouvait maintenant sur un nuage. Elle avait trouvé un emploi stable et avait un nouveau petit copain, que demander de plus ? Elle prit une rose chez un fleuriste et la regarde longuement._

_Un petit air froid la fit frissonner. Refermant sa veste, Chloé trottinait maintenant sur le trottoir, évitant de justesse un couple avec leur enfant. La jeune femme s'engouffra difficilement dans la plus grande tour de Metropolis. Les lumières tamisés, le sol en marbre, Chloé s'extasiait tout le temps quand elle entrait à la Watchtower._

_Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait plus tôt de son nouveau job pour faire une surprise à son copain. Un doux frisson la parcouru quand elle arrivait vers sa porte de bureau. Alors qu'elle avait posé sa main sur la porte, elle entendit la voix d'Oliver et de… Victor ?_

_-Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?_

_-J'ai besoin… de savoir Cyborg. Je te demande ceci en tant de leader de la Ligue. supplia Oliver._

_-Tu veux dire que… tu n'as aucune confiance en Chloé ? demanda Cyborg ahurie._

_-Oui. dit froidement Oliver._

_A l'entendre, Chloé pouvait voir son visage fermé. Sa réponse lui avait fait mal. Un drôle de sentiment s'emparait d'elle, son cœur l'a faisait souffrir. Parcouru de tremblement, Chloé se posa maladroitement contre le mur._

_Il ne me fait pas confiance !_

_Telle une litanie, cette simple phrase lui avait retourné l'estomac. Ainsi Oliver ne lui avait jamais fait confiance ? Mais cet amour n'était qu'une simple façade ??_

_Chloé se leva comme un automate et jeta sans pitié la rose. Au diable Oliver Queen, elle lui fera payer d'une façon ou d'une autre !_

_La jeune femme courra vers l'ascenseur et appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton. Parcourue de convulsions, Chloé laissa échapper une plainte venu tout droit du cœur. Elle était meurtrie et se sentait souillée de l'intérieur. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle laissa éclater sa rage. Comment avait-elle pût ce laisser berner aussi facilement ? Elle appuya sur le bouton « stop » de l'ascenseur et s'adossa contre le mur froid. Oliver l'avait mise en pagaille, ses sentiments étaient confus. Cela passait du dégoût à la honte pour passer à la haine pour finir en mélancolie. Son cœur jouait aux montagnes russe et sa vue se brouillait dangereusement._

_-Est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?_

_Ce fût ses derniers mots avant de sombrer dans le noir total._

_BIIIP BIIIP BIIIP_

_Avec agilité, Chloé tapa son réveil matin et se leva, un goût pâteux en bouche. Elle regarda autours d'elle et ouvrât grand les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais elle ne se souvenait même plus de rien ! Comment était-elle rentrée vu son état d'hier ? Et si c'était…_

_Non il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher maintenant !!_

_Elle posa un pied nue par terre et frissonna au contacte froid du sol. Elle alla doucement dans la salle de bain et se regarda passivement dans le miroir. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouge. Tremblante, elle ouvrât l'eau froide et s'en aspergea. Comment allait-elle entrée à la Watchtower et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment allait-elle regarder Victor et surtout Oliver en face ?_

_Flageolante, elle s'assied a même le seul de la salle de bain et repassa sa vie comme un film dans sa tête. Regardant droit devant elle, Chloé laissait passer les minutes sans s'en soucier._

_10, 20, 30 minutes devaient être passé quand elle décida de se relever et de prendre la suite de sa vie en main._

_Chloé avait fait le même chemin qu'hier, sauf qu'elle n'avait plus ce sourire qui la rendait craquante. A la place, elle avait un regard. Un simple regard nourrit par la haine. Elle ne tenu pas compte de la décoration de la Watchtower pour lequel elle s'extasiait encore hier, encore moins de son portable qui vibrait depuis 12 secondes dans sa poche._

_Une fois arrivé à destination, elle jeta sa veste sur le canapé adjacent son bureau. Les lumières du soleil filtraient par-dessus l'énorme fenêtre de la tour. Cet endroit avait le don de l'apaiser. Le ronronnement de son ordinateur la fit sourire. Elle était chez elle ici. Elle se sentait bien entouré de ses ordinateurs qui n'avaient aucun sentiment et surtout ne la jugeait pas !_

_Travaillant attentivement, elle ne regarda pas l'écran qui offrait une vue sur l'entrée de la Watchtower._

_Alors qu'elle imprimait des fichiers, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur…_

_-Victor ! Quelle… surprise ! déclara Chloé faussement joyeuse de le voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ?_

_Cyborg regarda les ordinateurs avant de se tourner vers Chloé et lui sourire, faisant apparaitre en même temps une dentition parfaite. Crispée, Chloé lui rendit son sourire avant de se remettre au travail. Oliver l'avait-il envoyé pour la surveiller ? Déterminer a le savoir, Chloé se retourna brusquement, en même temps que les grandes portes s'ouvraient encore. A son plus grand malheur, la Ligue au grand complet entrait gaiement dans la grande salle._

_Sourire aux lèvres, Oliver avança vers Chloé pour l'embrasser, mais cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et retourna a son travail. Troublé Oliver se retourna vers Victor qui regardait bêtement vers la fenêtre. Oliver se racla la gorge et couva la Ligue des yeux._

_-J'ai la joie immense de vous annoncer que le dernier labo de Lex Luthor est officiellement hors service !_

_Bart prit Victor par la taille et l'emmena danser au milieu de la salle tandis que le reste du groupe criait de joie, applaudissaient et riaient tout simplement. C'était tellement ironique comparé à l'état d'esprit de Chloé. Mollement, elle se joignit quand même à une conversation animée entre Dinah et Arthur._

_Ereintée, Chloé jeta une feuille qu'elle avait imprimée. Cette journée c'était bien passer, malgré l'envie de pleuré comme une madeleine chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Oliver. Le cœur gros, elle quitta la Watchtower, enlevant une larme sur sa joue._

_Une fois dehors, Chloé referma son parka. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, faisant virevolter ses bouclettes. Un brouillard épars avait pris possession des ruelles sombres de la ville, la rendant plus glauque et sinistre. Trottinant, Chloé avait l'horrible impression d'être observée. Cherchant maladroitement ses clefs de voiture, un bras puissant lui entoura la taille et la souleva. Paniquée, la jeune femme tapait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son assaillant qui était, hélas, plus fort qu'elle. Elle vit défiler avec horreur les immeubles et une fois posée en haut d'un toit d'un grand immeuble, elle donna des coups de poings à Green Arrow._

_-Mais t'es cinglé ma parole ! hurla Chloé du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

_-Chloé écoute moi ! sollicita Oliver, essayant d'emprisonner les poings de Chloé qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort._

_-Non je ne t'écouterais pas !! Tu as vu comment tu m'as « kidnapper » ?? Tu voulais me faire mourir de peur ? beugla Chloé, folle de rage._

_Voulant partir de cet endroit au plus vite, la jeune femme fit demi-tour avant de se retrouver collé au corps du justicier._

_-Non non non, toi tu restes ici, il faut qu'on parle !_

_-Comment ??_

_-Tu as bien entendu Chloé, je veux parler avec toi, car je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m'ignorais tout à l'heure !_

_Sentant Chloé prête à se désister, Oliver referma fermement sa poigne sur le bras de Chloé et ancra ses yeux dans le regard de la jeune femme. Le vent souleva les cheveux blonds de Chloé et la fit frissonner. La jeune femme était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était encore amoureuse d'Oliver, mais elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer, surtout après ce qu'il avait dit. Elle et lui c'était impossible._

_-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Victor hier soir._

_Etonné, Oliver relâcha malencontreusement sa prise. Profitant de ce moment, Chloé courue vers la porte qui se trouvait contre le mur. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand Oliver la reprit par la taille et la bloqua contre le mur._

_-Chloé écoute moi !! Ce n'est pas…_

_-Ce que je crois ?! Désolé Oliver, mais j'étais bien là quand tu l'as dit à Victor ! Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi pourquoi t'es-tu mis avec moi hein ? Pourquoi tu as faits semblant de m'aimer ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit en face que tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Pourquoi bordel ?! rugissait Chloé, donnant des coups de poings sur le torse de celui qu'elle aimait._

_Voyant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à parler, Oliver la laissa faire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme commençait à fatiguer, mais ne laissant rien paraitre, elle redoubla les coups de poings. Irrité par l'attitude de Chloé, Oliver emprisonna ses mains et l'embrassa. Un baiser violent et débordant de désire. Surprise Chloé se laissa faire les premières secondes avant de se débattre. Oliver tint bon avant de la relâcher. La jeune femme passa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres brûlaient comme si un feu ardent était passé dessus. Son corps quêtait une suite tandis que sa raison lui soufflait de partir, partir loin d'ici. Ignorant l'incendie qui embrassait son corps, Chloé recula, effrayée. Elle courra jusqu'à la porte et courût les escaliers._

_Ce soir-là, Chloé Sullivan ne se retournera pas._

**Fin Flash Back**


	4. Chapter 4

Champagne en main, Oliver écoutait attentivement le petit discoure de Chloé sur son nouveau logiciel « Hermès ». Le jeune homme était furieux contre lui et la jeune femme. Furieux contre lui de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt et de l'avoir laissé partir. Furieux contre elle d'être partie. L'avait-elle oublié comme elle le clamait si haut et fort à qui veux l'entendre ? L'avait-elle remplacé ? Assaillie de doute, Oliver posa doucement son verre de champagne et regarda celle qui la bouleversait, descendre l'estrade sous une pluie d'applaudissement.

Feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu, Chloé passa à côté d'Oliver et commanda une coupe de champagne.

Rictus en lèvre, Oliver se posta à côté de la jeune femme et lui prit discrètement les mains pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! tempêta Chloé, essayant d'enlever subtilement sa main prisonnière.

-Tsss tsss tsss, le mensonge ne te va pas Chloé. Tu ne te rappel pas des moments inlassables quand tu m'ignorais complétement ? Totalement ? Ces jours-là, j'ai compris la signification de l'expression « Ce tué à la tâche ». J'avais une sorte d'étau qui se resserrait autours de moi, j'effectuais tâche sur tâche jusqu'à que…

-Non Oliver arrête ! ordonna Chloé, appréhendant la suite de l'histoire.

-Non Chloé, je ne m'arrêterais pas car j'ai un besoin fou de d'extérioriser tout cela ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour…

-Non stop Oliver, arrête, je t'en conjure !! supplia Chloé, haussant sa voix tremblante.

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers eux, mais Oliver s'en foutait, il prit Chloé par les épaules et l'emmena dehors. Docile, cette dernière se laissa faire. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, surtout si Oliver voulait lui revivre cette bavure qui a failli coûter la vie a tant de gens.

FB :

Ça allait maintenant faire 2 mois qu'Oliver et Chloé s'évitaient soigneusement. Ils ne se parlaient plus que par intermédiaire car la dernière fois qu'ils étaient vu et parler ensemble, Chloé avait subitement enfermé Oliver dans la Watchtower et comme par hasard, elle avait oubliée où se trouvait les clefs. Tous avaient remarqués le comportement entre les deux jeunes gens et un malaise et une incompréhension général s'était installer. La Ligue ne rentrait à la Watchtower qu'occasionnellement. Seul Victor restait coller à Chloé comme un toutou. Il observait tous ses moindres faits et gestes, ce qui agaçait profondément la jeune femme.

-Au sinon, tu fais quoi ce soir Chloé ? demanda le jeune homme, regardant avidement les fichiers qu'elle rangeait dans son sac.

-Je vais… rentrer chez moi et dormir !

-Voyons Chloé, ce n'est pas un super programme ça ! Tu es jeune et belle, viens dîner avec moi dans un restaurant !

Arrêtant de ranger ses affaires, Chloé regarda ébahie Victor qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Comment ça dîner avec toi ? Tu manges ??

-Non, non, je ne mange pas, mais toi si, puisque tu es faite de chair, de sang, de globule blanc…

-Oui, oui, je sais ça. interrompit Chloé avant que Victor lui fasse un cour sur le corps humain. Mais en temps normal, à cette heure-ci, tu devrais aller voir Katherine !

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment, interloqué, avant de lui re-sourire.

-Voyons Chloé, il faut savoir vivre dans le présent, et non dans le passé ! Katherine fait partie du passé, nous sommes dans le présent !

Avant qu'elle est pût répliquer, Victor posa une main au creux du rein de Chloé et la poussa pratiquement dehors. Une fois dans l'ascenseur doré, la jeune femme regarda bizarrement Victor. Il était de dos, mais elle savait que quelque chose de bizarre se passait. Cela faisait-il partie du plan d'Oliver ?

-Où est-ce qu'on va Victor ?

-Dans un délicieux restaurant portugais ! J'espère que tu tiens le piment. plaisanta Victor

Chloé avait beau connaitre Victor, une inquiétude immense s'engouffrai en elle en même temps que le vent mordant de la nuit. Refermant son parka, Chloé suivait avec appréhension Cyborg qui tourna dans une petite ruelle. Voyant que la ruelle semblait mal famée, Chloé rassembla son courage et s'arrêta.

-Ecoute Victor, je croie que je vais rentrer chez moi, je me sens pas vraiment…

Le reste mourut au bout de ses lèvres. Toujours dos à elle, Victor était pris de convulsions violentes. Cela avait pris quelques secondes. Quelques secondes pour comprendre enfin l'attitude de Victor car ce n'était pas Victor.

-Et me*de !

Chloé se retourna et courra à travers la ruelle poisseuse pour pouvoir échapper à son agresseur. Elle entendait derrières les pas de son poursuivant, ce qui lui donna assez d'adrénaline pour courir plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait. La jeune femme a bout de force, distingua une porte crasseuse qui était entrouverte. Elle s'engouffra doucement dans la pièce et alluma son portable pour avoir une faible lueur qui lui permettrait de distinguer correctement la pièce. Comme l'extérieur, la pièce était aussi sale. La table moisie était retournée, les chaises n'avaient plus que 3 pieds et une mousse verte les recouvraient. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient du robinet, le vent, de plus en plus fort, soufflait contre les vitres à moitiés cassées et le comble, une drôle d'odeur régnait dedans.

Plus Chloé s'enfonçait dans la vieille maison abandonner, plus le cœur de la jeune femme battait vite. Un éclat blanc attira son regard. Prudemment, elle s'avança vers, et s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'un sachet remplit de cocaïne.

Super, je vais mourir dans un repaire de drogués !

Alors qu'elle regardait où se cacher, le parquet se mit à grincer et des pas qui se voulaient sans doute discrets se firent entendre.

-Houhouu, je sais que tu es là.

L'entendre ici acheva de pétrifié Chloé de peur. Un étau referma sa prise sur son cœur qui avait maintenant du mal à battre. Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, des sueurs froides perlèrent son front et quelque chose montait sur sa main.

-BOUH !

Trou noir.

FFB


	5. Chapter 5

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt Oliver ? demanda Chloé, las.

-Car je voulais qu'il ne se doute de rien, comme ça, je l'aurais eu plus facilement que si il était sur ses gardes.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seul les éclats de rire et la douce musique troublait le silence pesant. Cette « traque » entre Chloé et le faux Victor avait éveillé de mauvais souvenirs chez les deux jeunes gens. La robe de Chloé était assez courte et le vent du soir ce faisait de plus en plus insistant. Voyant que Chloé grelottait dans son coin, Oliver enleva son blouson et le mit sur Chloé. Il s'attarda un moment, humant son parfum enivrant. Un parfum qu'il n'avait pût oublier. Il l'embrassa furtivement sur son front et partie, sans demander son reste.

La jeune femme était restée sur place, le désir calcinant complétement son corps. Elle aurait voulue l'envoyer bouler, dire qu'elle n'était pas une femme fragile, dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, que c'était fini, dire qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de la Ligue, dire que c'était trop tard. Elle voulait dire tant de chose, mais rien n'était sorti de sa bouche. Son cœur avait failli rater un battement quand Oliver lui avait mis tendrement sa veste, quand elle avait croisé son regard.

Légère malgré elle, Chloé rentra chez elle et s'adossa contre sa vitre. D'ici elle jouissait d'une magnifique vue sur la plage de Varadero. Des baigneurs, des touristes, s'y attardaient encore. Un feu de joie avait même été créé et la jeune femme pouvait entendre leurs rires, leurs joies mélangées à la senteur des arbres de la forêt non loin.

Où était son ancien amant ? Etait-il allé chercher de la compagnie dans un bar encore ouvert ou simplement allonger sur son lit dans un hôtel luxueux ?

Regardant avec désespoir le firmament éclatant d'étoiles, la jeune femme posa doucement son verre de café et s'endormie sur son lit.

FB :

Les oreilles bourdonnant, les yeux de Chloé papillonnaient. La lumière du jour lui faisait mal et tout autour d'elle était flou. Une douleur poignante la saisie au niveau des cheveux et quelqu'un lui hurlait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Chloé ne savait pas si elle criait elle aussi mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que quelque chose lui avait éraflé la joue. Comme emporté sous l'eau, tout était flou autour d'elle. Seuls les battements de son cœur rompaient son cocon. Mordant violemment celui qui avait pris brutalement sa chevelure, la jeune femme réussie à s'en échapper et courra comme une dératée. Pendant sa course folle contre son poursuivant, elle se jeta derrière un tonneau rouillé et attendit patiemment. Les minutes passées, la jeune femme sortie de sa cachette et observa l'endroit.

Le plafond était en verre. A certain moment, le carreau de verre était casser, et laissait entrevoir une herbe rampante impressionnant. L'endroit était humide et sentait le renfermer. Elle remarqua qu'au fond de l'entrepôt abandonner ce trouvait une grande porte vert, cabossée et écailler par certains endroits, entrouverte. Voyant ceci comme son salut, Chloé courra discrètement vers la porte mais accéléra le rythme en entendant une branche craquer derrière elle.

Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner !

Chloé avait enfin atteint la porte quand elle la poussa violemment et sortie de suite dehors pour… s'arrêter de stupeur.

-Bonjour beauté !

FFB


	6. Chapter 6

Chloé se réveilla en sursaut, le front plein de sueur. Sa vitre était grande ouverte et le vent commençait à se faire froid. La jeune femme ferma sa fenêtre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Allumant la lumière, Chloé se félicita d'avoir pris une ampoule qui s'allumait faiblement au début. Fouillant son tiroir, elle en sortie une enveloppe, une feuille et un stylo. Elle retourna vers le salon et en revenue avec la veste d'Oliver. Elle inspira le parfum corporel de son ancien amant et rigola toute seule. Qu'il était bon de le savoir proche sans vraiment l'être. Elle retourna devant son bureau et commença à écrire.

Ecrire quoi ? Pour qui ? Que devait-elle faire ??

Chloé fouilla dans la poche d'Oliver et découvrit une carte d'hôtel.

Santa Monica

Cela allait faciliter les choses.

Tout en écrivant, Chloé se remémora son rêve. Le visage cireux aux joues creusés de son kidnappeur lui hantait ses nuits. Depuis qu'elle avait quittée Metropolis, elle devenait petit à petit parano, se retournant parfois dans la rue pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait.

Après avoir fini d'écrire, Chloé se rappela le pourquoi de ce mot. Celui qui devait être le dernier jour en tant que Chloé Sullivan.

FB

Lui empoignant brutalement les cheveux, son kidnappeur l'emmena sur le champ de bataille. La Ligue se battait contre l'armée de Zod. Des cadavres jonchaient le terrain vague et des lueurs phosphorescentes illuminaient le ciel noir. Tiraillé par la douleur, Chloé essaya de donner des coups de poing, mais son kidnappeur les arrêtait trop facilement.

-Dommage que Tess tient à toi, beauté, au sinon je me serais bien amusé avec toi, tu ne trouves pas ? susurra l'homme qui lui tirait par les cheveux.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria Chloé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, espérant qu'une personne de la Ligue l'entende.

L'homme rigola grassement avant de la forcé à le suivre. Il l'emmena derrière l'entrepôt et la jeta dans une pièce sombre. Chloé, sonnée, ne bougea pas tout de suite. Elle ne sentait pas sa jambe droite et avait en bouche un goût vague de métal.

Une lumière vive s'alluma, et quelqu'un la prit par la taille pour la soulever. La jeune femme toujours sonnée, prit en pleine tête un coup.

-Bonjour Chloé… où devrais-je dire, Tour de guet !

-Tess !

-Et oui, trouver !

Chloé n'évita pas le coup de poing de Tess et se retrouva bientôt contre un mur.

-Alors comment vous allez ?

-Vous êtes folle ! murmura Chloé, à bout de force.

Tess rigola jaune avant de se jeter sur Chloé. Une kyrielle de coups s'abattaient sur elle, mais la jeune femme encaissait les coups sans broncher. Sous la force d'un coup, Chloé tomba par terre et resta à terre. Jubilante de joie, Tess sortie son arme et regarda Chloé droit dans les yeux. Une douleur atroce saisie Chloé à l'avant-bras. Sur le coup elle avait envie d'en pleurer. Tess tira encore une fois, mais la rata de 2 cm. Chloé ferma les yeux et pensa à sa vie, Oliver, la Ligue. Allait-elle mourir comme elle l'avait tant redouté ? Cette fois-ci, un autre coup parti, mais ne l'atteignit pas. Elle ouvra un œil et l'autre. Oliver se tenait là où se tenait Tess. Dans sa main se trouvait un flingue fumant encore. Le visage fermé, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir vers la bataille. Soulagée, Chloé soupira un coup.

FFB


	7. Chapter 7

Chloé ferma unes à unes ses valises et sortie rapidement dehors. La chaleur étouffante de la Havane allait lui manquer, mais elle devait partir. Et vite avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Roulant prestement sur la route menant à l'aéroport, Chloé passa un à un son plan au crible fin et sourit. Grossièrement garé, la jeune femme accourra dans l'aéroport et vérifia les horaires. Voyant un retard pour son décollage, la jeune femme déambula tranquillement. Regardant les avions se poser ou décoller, Chloé ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'elle prenait et rentra droit dans quelqu'un.

-Déso… Oliver ?? Mais…

Toujours dans ses bras, Chloé ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle criée ou simplement…

NON !

-Chloé ! Quel hasard ! J'ai trouvé ton mot charmant, dommage que j'en sache pas plus ! déclara Oliver, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Fermement mais doucement, Oliver la redirigea vers des bancs et l'obligea à s'assoir sur l'un d'entre eux.

-Oliver, c'est… con… mais là j'ai un… euh… avion à prendre ! bafouilla Chloé, sentant du rouge se peindre sur ses joues.

-J'en suis sûr, mais pas cette fois !

-Comment ?

-Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles voyons !

-Pas à moi Chloé ! A la fin de cette fichu guerre je t'ai attendu ! Je voulais m'expliquer, te reconquérir ! Et devine quelle découverte je fais. Je vois que tu as disparue ! Comme une voleuse, sans rien dire ! Je t'ai cherché nuits et jours, sachant que dans cette tombe il ne se trouvait aucun corps.

Comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac, Chloé baissa la tête, se sentant toujours honteuse après ce qu'elle avait fait aux « siens ».

-Tu me laisseras après t'avoir tout dit ? demanda Chloé, regardant nerveusement les horaires.

Soupirant, Oliver desserra son étreinte et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui perturbait la pauvre jeune femme. Ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, elle regarda à gauche et à droite pour voir si aucune issue n'était possible.

-Je te jure, si tu oses partir, je te ramène par la tignasse à Metropolis ! menaça Oliver. D'ailleurs, je pense que ce mot est de toi ! dit-il, plongeant sa main dans sa veste pour lui donner une lettre écrite de sa main. Mea Culpa, que c'est mignon ! Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire ma belle. Maintenant je veux une réponse à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu partie ce jour-là ?

Voyant aucune échappatoire, Chloé soupira de lassitude et ferma les yeux.

-Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais cruellement de t'avoir jugé avant d'en savoir les raisons. J'aurais dû te demander pourquoi tu ne me faisais plus confiance, mais j'ai agis sur un coup de tête. A cause de moi, la Ligue en a pâtie et on a réussi à tomber dans un guet-apens comme des bleus. J'aurais dû me douter que « Victor » avait une attitude bizarre. Bref, je te demande pardon d'avoir agis comme une adolescente, et je voudrais maintenant que tu me laisse passer.

Pendant tout son petit laïus, Oliver voulait embrasser Chloé pour la faire taire et lui dire qu'il n'aime qu'elle, mais elle voulait absolument partir et ça, il ne voulait pas. Légèrement il se penchât pour l'embrasser, mais la voix retentissante d'une hôtesse de l'air informa les voyageurs des minutes restantes pour le prochain décollage.

Chloé recula et prit ses bagages avec elle. Jamais elle ne penserait ce sentir aussi déchirer qu'aujourd'hui. Elle qui devait partir discrètement, c'était rater. Elle ne se retourna pas et arriva enfin devant la porte qu'elle devait prendre. Elle tendit son passeport à l'hôtesse de l'air qui lui souriait gentiment quand un doute l'en empêcha.

-Madame ?

Chloé ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui inquiéta l'hôtesse.

-Madame ?? Vous allez bien ?

Prenant fermement sa valise, Chloé courra dans tout l'aéroport et s'arrêta haletante là où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes. Il n'y avait plus personne. La jeune femme continua de courir, mais cette fois elle alla dehors et espéra le voir. Personne. Dépitée, la jeune femme pouvait sentir les larmes couler doucement le long de sa joue. Elle allait partir, et elle n'avait pas correctement dut au revoir a Oliver ! Elle aurait tout fait pour goûter de nouveau ses lèvres.

Chloé se retourna et re-rentra dans quelqu'un, mais cette fois-ci c'était des lèvres qui heurtèrent ses lèvres. C'était un baiser de désespoir, de tristesse. Il y avait un mélange de passion, de désire. Ce baiser embrassa la jeune femme tout entier et quêta à son tour pour que ce ballet infernal n'est pas de fin. Ils y mettaient tout leur bonheur de cet enfin retrouver, leur passion pour l'autre, mais surtout, ils y mettaient toute leur amour. Oliver mit fin à leur baiser et regarda Chloé avec incertitude.

-Chloé ?

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

-Je reste.


End file.
